


The Chop

by MurmyWormy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bitch better have her money, Drunk Haus Party, Drunkenness, Emma Margaret “Daisy” Bittle, Fiesty Drunk Bitty, Gen, Genderbending, Haircuts, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Rule 63, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurmyWormy/pseuds/MurmyWormy
Summary: Daisy Bittle might have gotten better at holding her liquor, but that didn't mean she made the best drunk decisions.But hey, $50 bucks can buy a lot of butter, so why not?(Now with a new ending)
Kudos: 7





	The Chop

The November air blew into the window of the bathroom. Several girls crowded into a bathroom that would’ve been tight for girls who didn’t specifically work out to skate fast and kick ass - forget how they were all fitting in there now. The shower had one or two girls; a half open cooler became a step for some of the others, the ice half melted but the beers still cold. The commotion in that bathroom rivaled the noise in the party downstairs; where the group lacked in number, they certainly made up for in straight up _loud_. In the center though, were three things: a mirror, some electric clippers, and easily the smallest girl in the room.

Dawned in an oversized shirt and some boxers that barely peeked from under, Daisy played with the tools she was given, fingers unsteadily tracing with each blade and cord before she turned them on, letting it buzz in her hands. She bit her lip to stop herself from completely losing it, but found it all in vain as she darted her tongue out, the pink matching the flush in her face.

“She’s got them on!” The crowd hushed as their eyes barely left her.

Only one girl, a curvy redhead from the volleyball team dared to even breathe, never mind make a sound. “You got balls little girl. Thought you would’ve chickened out.” She admitted with an amused scoff, her arms crossed as if she had a reason to defend herself from the inebriated shorty.

“Who’re you callin little girl? “ Daisy spun to match the much taller volleyball girl, clippers in her hand and gripped like a karaoke mic. Her eyes were as focused on the redhead, as determined a face as she could even muster. For the next two… what, seconds? Seconds, this girl was the reason that she had to prove herself, and make herself the baddest bitch in the room. Plus, she clearly didn’t think being beat at beer pong was enough… or was it Dizzy-Bat. “Now you shut up,” She shushed, putting her finger to her lips, already creased into a goofy smirk. “I gotta focus.” She said, at first looking at the clippers, then back to the honey locks laying neatly by her elbows. Daisy stared, gears working as she swore she was forgetting something. A few more seconds of looking in the mirror before it clicked. “I gotta start” she giggled as she angled the clippers at her ponytail.

The clippers were shaky… or more like Daisy’s hand was shaky they began to shred against the layers. She swore she could feel a slight pull as her ponytail became looser and looser in her hands. Her hold was barely prepared; the ponytail fell, hushed breath made the bundle of hair fall like one of Superman’s punches.

Daisy kept clipping, strands of hair falling at her side and looking at the mirror to adjust to what she thought would be perfection. Side conversations and the popping of bottle tops now were the only other noises in the room.

By the time she had her perfection, her ends didn’t pass the top half of her ears.

“Holy shit,”

“She actually fucking did it.”

“Son of a bitch.”

Daisy heard the voices around her cheering her on. Or they were probably cheering her on – she had trouble concentrating. All she knew was that she felt a lot better than she did an hour ago, and that it looked like a golden retriever got shaved around her feet. Oh and she wanted another beer, or one of those sparkling cranberry shits. Or no. Whiskey. Yeah.

She grinned; the look on the other girls’ faces proved that she was in fact, the baddest bitch in the house. That or the craziest. Another girl turned the clippers off before Daisy dropped them, the crowd exploding in cheers as Daisy felt hands running through her hair, hands that weren’t her own. Hell they weren’t even her teammate’s hands. “Christ Daisy what the fuck?” That was definitely her teammate’s voice though. Daisy didn’t know why it was so far away though. Didn’t they come up here with her earlier? But the thought quickly passed her mind, instead a grin coming back to her as she saw two of her friends making their way through the crowd in the bathroom.

“Shitty! Jackie!” Daisy grinned, shaking out what was left of her experiment. “I did it!” she proudly showed off.

“We see that.” Shitty said, her face bewildered before she joined Jackie in getting girls out of the bathroom.

“And I totally beat her in beer pong and she bet I wouldn’t but I did. Didn’t I?” She bragged, only to turn around and find the red head gone. “Wha- Where’d she go? She owes me 50 bucks!” Daisy shouted before she was stopped by Jackie.

“Later,” Jackie warned.

“No! You know how much butter $50 bucks is?” 

“Jesus, Bittle you’re drunk.”

“And you’re not. It’s a free country.” Daisy argued, “Now lemme get my money.”

“You’re going to bed.”

“Hell no’m not.” She argued before losing her balance, feeling Jackie’s arms trying to keep her steady as she held her over her shoulder. “Lemme go!” She argued, pounding against Jackie’s back. Jackie didn’t relent as she dragged the blonde over to her room. She grabbed the small bunny on the bed before putting Daisy in its place. From what Daisy could see, Jackie’s face was red, and the look on her face wasn’t exactly annoyed, but something… something she didn’t know what the hell to call it. Worried? Disappointed?

“Hug your bunny Bittle.” Jackie said, gently tossing the bunny to her.

“Yes _Captain_.” Daisy huffed before gently petting the bunny’s ears. “Was she mean to you Bun?” She asked sweetly, snuggling up to it and getting more comfortable in her bed. Daisy’s mood began to mellow as she told the bunny the so- called epic tale and showed off the results like a battle scar. Daisy had trailed off somewhere about the volleyball tart owing her money when she noticed her high fading out even more. “At least Bun think I’m cute.” She smiled, only to have Jackie get up. 

"I'll get you some water." Jackie said, closing the door behind her.

Daisy's smile faded. The noise of the party was blocked. No one was cheering her on anymore, or checking in. Now, she was alone. The chill of the feeling crept around her, introducing itself to her now exposed neck. It built on the feeling of how alone she really was. _"And Bun thinks I'm cute"_ ; the statement was still swirled with the chill. 

It ate at her. Jackie hadn't even responded. No denying, no affirming, not even trying to tell her she was drunk, or that she didn't know what she was talking about. Hell, Jackie didn't even chirp her. The bunny slid down and landed on Daisy's lap. A different chill joined her as she didn't dare raise her voice above a whisper now.

"So why don't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I made Bitty a Daisy because you know what? I don't think Erica suits her. 
> 
> This had a different ending but i changed it because I can do whatever. Plus I like this a little better.


End file.
